Pilot
by W0nderGurl00
Summary: this is my first eva fic, so, sue me if its not much.. =.-;;
1. Default Chapter Title

Pilot | Neon Genesis Evangelion | Gundam Wing  
by Nchan  
* * * * ** * *   
A little yaoi-ness in here, it only has to do with Qua and Trowa.  
If you are gonna flame me, please don't.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"GAH!! WHADDA YA MEAN I HAVE TA LEAVE!!" yelled 15 year old Satoji.  
"...that's what Doctor J said." replied Heero.  
"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!! ...duo...talk some sense into him.." she said.  
"Sorry babe, can't argue with the Docs." said the God Of Death.  
"B-bu-but..." tears filled her eyes. "GYAA!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Satoji wailed.  
  
Trowa stood in a corner, smiling at Quatre. "She's actually gonna go?" whispered Duo. "Yeah. I guess so." said Heero. "B-But she's.." Heero cut him off. "I know, she's a great Gundam Pilot and I can't argue with that. But she's been asked to pilot something called an Eva." "An Eva?? As in Evangelion??" asked Duo. "Yeah. I guess." "I saw something about it on tv..this beautiful, beeeautiful woman named Misato Katsuragi.." the shinigami turned bright red and fell to the ground. "..Asuka Langley Souryu..." he mumbled. "Is he okay??" asked Quatre. "He should be." said Trowa, as he pulled Quatre into a passionate kiss.   
  
"Yuk." Satoji uttered. Heero towerd above Satoji. "Sato-chan, you should get packing." he said. She sniffed. "Y-Yeah, I guess so, Heero." she said.   
  
Suddenly, Duo woke up and looked around. Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the loveseat. Wufei was clicking the remote and Heero was sitting at the table. He got up and walked to Heero. "Did she leave yet?" he asked. "Nope. She's finishing up her packing." Duo grinned and walked into her room. Satoji was brushing her hair and looked like she was in deep thought. "Hey Sato-chan!" He yelled. Duo sat next to her, on her bed. "What's up?" he asked. "I'm fine." she said coldly. "You're okay about leaving?"   
"Yes."  
"Mind if I,"  
"Mind if you what?" she looked up.  
The braided boy smiled.   
"Mind if I, tag along???"  
"You're gonna come with me??"  
"If you don't mind."  
"..your gundam?"  
"I guess I could haul it along, ne? Extra enforcements."  
"HAI!!" she jumped with joy.   
"ARIGATOU DUO-CHAN!!" she bounced out the door.  
  
Heero put down his cup of coffee. "I'll be damned." he mumbled, overhearing the convo.  
  
"HEERO, HEERO!! DIDJA HEAR?? DUO'S COMING WITH ME!!" yelled Satoji.  
"Good for you, Sato-chan." he said.  
  
Satoji bounced around the room, and happened to bounce off of Wufei. "ACK, WOMAN!!" he yelled.  
  
At the airport, Satoji put her bag on the ground. "Heero." she offered her hand to him. "Bye." he said, holding a firm grip on her hand. "Ja Ne." she smiled. After her goodbyes to the other pilots, she waved as she and Duo walked to the gate. "I see..a special airplane has been booked for you two, right this way." said the desk lady. She led them to a special gate, where an airplane marked with the words 'NERV' on it waited for them.   
  
"WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE!!" yelled Duo.  
"Nani?" Satoji looked at him weirdly.  
"Uhh..hee-heh..."  
"..and you call yourself the shinigami?" she tautned.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey. Miss Eva pilot..."   
  
The fifteen year old girl turned around. "Hai?"   
  
"Satoji Kisagi?" a woman with long hair stepped out of a red car. "Misato!!" she yelled. "I didn't know that you were gonna be part of this!!!" "Of course, we wouldn't of called for you if i wasn't here! I see you've brought a friend." replied Misato. Duo turned around and lowered his sunglasses. "Misato Katsuragi??? The famous NERV woman!!!" Duo blushed a deep red. Satoji turned around and slapped him. "DUO!!!" she shouted. "You look radiant." he said. "Arigatou." "My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. The God Of Death, The SHINIGAMI!!" Satoji sweatdropped. "Where am I staying??" asked Sato-chan. "You'll be staying with me."   
  
-At NERV Headquarters-  
  
"Welcome to the team, Satoji Kisagi. And your friend." said an older man.  
"I thank you for your hospitality." she replied.   
"These are the other pilots you'll be working with." Misato started to introduce to her, three other teenagers. "This is The First Child, Rei Ayanami. This is the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu." She paused. "Hmm...you'd be a good match for Shinji." Asuka said arrogantly. "..And Shinji Ikari." Again, she paused. "Nice to meet you, Sato-chan." he said, offering his hand. "Yes, Nice to meet you too." she took his hand. "Okay, since I've finally moved out of my apartment, and got a Condominum..We'll all be living together!!" said Misato. "Shinji, Asuka, and Rei, I trust you will get along with Satoji...and, Duo." Asuka looked at Duo and raced up to him. "Hi, Asuka Langley Souryu, Charmed, huh?" she said. "Umm..Yeah, Duo Maxwell." Asuka started to chat away, wanting Duo's full attention.   
  
"OH MY GOD!! MISATO!! HOW'D YOU GET A PLACE AS PRETTY AS THIS!!" yelled Asuka. "from Nerv, with help of Mister Kaji." her eye twitched. Everybody walked in and started to unpack. "Hmm..I guess this'll be okay, after all. I mean, I've got a nice place, Duo's doing fine, and Shinji." Satoji whispered to herself, as she placed a picture frame on her drawer. "Ahh, so you like Shinji??" Asuka ran in. "I'm sorry, I just heard you. Why wouldja like a guy like him??" Satoji looked disturbed, and kept that look the whole time Asuka was there. "Well, if you're not gonna talk, I'll be going." Asuka walked out. "She's really annoying.." she whispered, walking out of the room.   
Later, Shinji caught Satoji sitting by an oversized window down the hall. "I guess I'll be nice and talk to her. Like say good night or something." he thought. "Umm.." Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Hi, Kisagi.." "Konban Wa, Ikari. You can call me Satoji." "And you can call me Shinji, but, would it be okay if I called you Sato-chan?" he asked. "Whatever does suit you best." she said. "So, where do ya come from?" Hearing Asuka chatting with Duo downstairs, she answered. "I come from a Colony Cluster, I was living there with Duo and the other pilots." she said. "Other pilots?" "Gundam pilots." "Oh, Um..goodnight, Sato-chan." he said, as she walked away. "Goodnight, Shinji.." She shut the door behind her.   
  
"Class, welcome our new student, Satoji Kisagi." said the male teacher. "Would you stand up, please?" Satoji stood up and kept her eyes focused on the teacher. "You have anything to say?" "No." she breathed. "You may sit." Satoji sat down and faced the computer screen. A little box blinked, clicking on it, it revealed a message.   
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu!  
  
Shinji Ikari"   
  
She blinked and scanned the room. Ikari sat at his desk and stared at the board blankly. Satoji smiled for a moment and replied to the message. The teacher was teaching a lesson on the second impact. Rei stared out the window at her left, Asuka shared gossip with the girls in the back row, The class rep listened intentively, Aida and Suzahara rolled their eyes and sighed.   
  
At recess, Shinji joined up with Aida and Suzahara, Asuka became center of attention, and Rei sat at one of the benches. Satoji decided she didn't want to be caught in Asuka's web, or hang out with Shinji and the other boys, so she decided to sit with Rei. "Umm..is it okay if I sit here?" asked Sato-chan. "Sure." Rei said in her normal tone of voice. Satoji pulled a tiny book out of her shirt pocket. Shinji, seeing Satoji sitting with Rei, became surprised. "Your new pilot's actually got a chance at being a friend to Rei." said Aida. "She sure does," replied Suzahara. "Where'd she come from?" they asked. "She lived in a space colony with Gundam pilots." "You mean she was already a pilot?!?!" asked Aida. "of a Gundam?!?!" "I guess so. I think it was the Shi Gundam or something." said Shinji. "I'm surprised you know anything about it." "Are you kidding, those gundam's been on the news for quite some time last year." said Aida. "I'm gonna go talk to them." Shinji walked off. "Wait for us too!!"   
  
"...Umm..Hi, Rei, Sato-chan.." Shinji said hesitantly. "Hi." said Rei. (of course in the usual) "Hallo, What's up, Shinji?" Satoji replied happily. "Who are they?" she pointed to Aida and Suzahara. "Oh, them?? They're my friends, Touji and Aida." "Hi, guys!" she squealed. "H-Hey, Satoji." said the two boys. "Call me Sato-chan, works best with all my friends." she smiled. "Oh sure!" "Umm..Shinji, where's Duo?" "Who's Duo??" the boys asked as one. "He came here with me." she said. "Duo?? Haven't seen him, I think he took off with some girl with weird bangs and strange blue eyes this morning." said Shinji. Satoji jumped up and stomped her foot on the ground. "WHA??? ..that's hilde.." she mumbled. "Something wrong??" "No, No..Nothing!!" "Ohkay.." The bell rung and the boys walked off. Satoji walked side by side with Rei and tried to talk to her.   
"Hey, Rei. What's that book you're reading?"   
"Physics. Are you curious."  
"Uhhh..Curiousity didn't kill the cat?"  
"Hmm.." Rei closed the book and went to her seat.  
Same with Satoji.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Pilot | Evangelion | Gundam Wing  
By: Nchan  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Satoji put her hands behind her head. "Man, that was kinda okay for my first day of school." she sighed. "Oh, Yeah right, you can't be serious! The best kinda okay is the day I had on my first day! I became the most popular girl in school! Right, Shinji?" Asuka boasted. Shinji sighed. "Yes, Asuka." 'God, she's pretty bitchy.' thought Satoji. "So, Sato-chan, what do you think of Tokyo-3??" asked Touji who had been walking with them along with Kensuke. "Hmm.." she put a finger to her mouth. "Its cool..." she was cut of by a screaming braided scatterbrain. "HEY SATO-CHAN!!" he yelled. Unalarmed, she twirled around, her skirt slightly flying. "Duo?? What're you doing here??" she asked. "Who's that??" asked Kensuke. "Her boyfriend?? A little much too old for her.." finished Touji. "No, he's a friend. He came for the ride, I guess." said Shinji.   
  
"Oh, I just happened to see ya guys."   
"Yeah Right."   
"Hilde dropped me off here, ya mind if I hang around with ya since I don't remember where the place is?"   
"Sure?"  
  
Asuka walked up and grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
"Hi!!! Duo!!" she squealed.  
"Umm..Hi, Asuka."  
"How ya been???"  
"I-I'm fine, Asuka."  
  
It was like that the whole way, Rei, Touji, Aida, Satoji, and Shinji walked in a group, while Asuka and Duo were in the back. "Man, is this a long walk or what??" said Touji. "Yeah.." sighed Shinji. "I think we're *puff* almost there." said Satoji. "Here, turn the..*pant*..corner.." said Shinji. "WHAAOoooH!!" Kensuke and Touji froze. "What a house!" yelled Kensuke. Satoji ran to the door step. "GET THE KEY GET THE KEY, SHINJI!!" she screamed. "Okay..." He threw the key to her, as she shoved it in the keyhole and ran inside.   
  
When he got in, Shinji gasped. He saw Satoji's school clothes scattered on the floor. "Uhh..Sato-chan??" Kensuke heard a loud splash. "D'ya have a pool??" asked Touji. "Yeah." "Duh, Shinji!!" replied Kensuke. "Oh, Yeah!" They ran into the indoor heated area. They stopped in their tracks, to find Satoji doing some backstrokes. "Sato-chan..?" "Oh, Hi, Shinji!" she said as she swam to the bottom of the pool. "Hey..That's MY swimming routine." Asuka yelled. "Oh shut your hole." said Kensuke and Touji. "Pigs." Asuka said. A few split seconds later, everyone gasped. "Hey, where the hell is she??" said Asuka. "Right here." Satoji walked up behind Shinji and leaned on him. Kensuke and Touji's jaw dropped. "Hey Hey Hey!!" Asuka pulled Satoji off of Shinji, who's face was bright red.   
Satoji stood there, putting her hair back up in its original style. "There." she said. "Look, miss gundam pilot, keep your mits off Shinji, alright." she tossed her hair behind her, in front of Satoji's face and walked out. "Sassy, huh?" she said, looking to Duo. "Agreed." the braided boy replied. Satoji smiled at the boys and placed her index finger under Shinji's chin, bringing it up to the same level as hers. "Hmm..Ikari-kun..no..kawaii.." she giggled as she walked out of the room. "Oh, Satoji, you flirt." said Maxwell-chan to Satoji, who was already walking up the stairs.   
  
Blushing, Shinji looked at his two friends, who gave him a stupid look. "What???" he said blankly. "You like her." they replied. "Nani?!?!" "Aww c'mon, you're turning red..again.." said Kensuke. "Gah.." -sweatdrop- "..Maybe I do.." said Shinji. "Admit it!!" Touji whacked Shinji's back real hard. "..fine..I do, what's the point." he said. "Forget it, Where's Misato?" they said. "NE??!?!" A huge question mark appeared above his head. "PenPen??" He heard bird sounds from the living room. As he walked out, Asuka's door slammed. They walked into the living room and found PenPen on someone's lap. "Sato-cha--" he was cut off. "What's up?" said the girl. "Oh, nothing.." he sweatdropped. Kensuke and Touji pushed him. "WHAAA!!" he fell face first on the ground. Satoji quickly disregarded (i hope that's the right word) Pen Pen and helped Shinji up. "Are you okay??" she asked, worried. "Gomen, yo." said the two boys. "I'm okay." Shinji said weakly. Satoji helped him onto the couch next to a fallen Penpen. "You two are mean," she giggled. "Not in a bad way, its cute, actually." Again, she walked out of the room. "Bye Shinji, PenPen, Kensuke, Touji." she rasied her hand as she walked. "Where's she going??" asked Duo, who walked into the room. "Dunno.." said Touji. "Hey, that's not her room!!" said an alarmed gundam pilot. Satoji was knocking on the door. "That's Rei's." said Shinji. They could hear her say, "Rei, are you there??" in a soft voice. Rei opened the door. "Oh, Hi, Kisagi-chan." she said. "Can I talk to ya about something," said the gundam girl, with a smile. "Okay." Rei answered blankly. The door was kept open but shut again.   
  
"Man, she's pretty different." said Kensuke. "Sure is." said the Shinigami. "E-Excuse me, but, how long have you been living with her, Maxwell-san?" asked Shinji.   
  
"Since she was Ten, about Eleven years ago. She's almost sixteen."  
"How'd you get with her?"  
"Well, y'know the Gundam Pilots and me, right? Heero and Me..."  
  
flashback  
"Heero and me, man, he's totally self detained. That's besides the point, though.   
The other pilots and me got into a fight. Because this kid appeared on our doorstep from one of our Mom's. But, none of us knew because all of us didn't know anything about our Mothers. The kid didn't look a day over eleven. Kawaii little bugger. But yeah, we didn't know what to do with her, and suddenly Relena, Hilde, and Noin walked in right. You know, Relena Peacecraft, and Hilde Shibieker - OZ soldier, and Noin- the other gundam pilot...They saw the girl and said how adorable she was. Yeah Yeah, skip that junk. They decided they wanted to help us take care of her, not knowing how the heck'd she got with us. Some few years later, she turned 14, giving her a different personality. She's so laid back and fun loving. What am I getting at?? Oh well, but yeah, then some few days ago, Master O came in and told us NERV wanted our 'new' gundam pilot. Satoji is a gundam pilot, and a hella good at it too.."  
end flashback  
  
*I can't get the time, or the story straight either sheeze.*  
  
"Cool story," said Touji.  
"She's pretty easy to get along with." said Duo. "She's a really nice girl most of the time, but she's got a few other persona's that pop up every now and then. Sometimes she'd even act like Asuka."  
  
Kensuke and Touji have a scared look on their faces. "Asuka??" they said in horror.  
  
"Yep." The two boys fainted.  
  
-In Rei's room-  
  
"I'm really not trying to be rude, but are you usually this much self-detained?" asked Satoji.   
  
"No, I really don't want to." said Rei. (the second rei)  
  
"You seem to have some intrest in Ikari-kun."  
  
"So do you." said the red-eyed beauty.  
  
Satoji waved her hands around stupidly. "Uhh..no," She said touching her face, feeling the heat of her blushing face. "Let's not go there.."  
  
"If you do say so."  
  
"Awww..c'mon, lighten up, I know you have the fun loving spirit in there some where.." she said, pointing to where Rei-chan's heart should be.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Huh??" the new child backed up.  
  
Rei smiled.   
  
"That's the Rei I want to see! Hey, do you want to go to the mall with me?" asked Sato-chan.  
  
"Sure!" Rei picked her bag up from the floor and dropped a wallet in.  
  
"Alright, Rei-chan!" Satoji screamed.  
  
The door creeked open, Satoji walked down the stairs with a happy Rei.   
  
"Bye, boys!" they said in usion with a happy tone as the door shut closed.  
  
Shinji stared at them in disbelief. "Well, I'll be damned." he said quietly.  
"What?" asked Duo.  
"It looks like..." Kensuke finished his sentence for him: "Your Sato-chan found a side of Rei that nobody's ever seen."   
"Now I'm really damned." said Shinji.  
"Well, if you guys are really worried, maybe you guys'll lighten up if we go hang around the mall for a while." said Duo.  
  
"SURE THING!!" The boys ran out of the house and hopped into Duo's car. He pushed his sunglasses down and the car roared down the streets.  
  
Asuka opened her door, and upon seeing nobody was there, she shouted.   
"IKARI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?? MAXWELL-KUN?? WHERE'S EVERYBODY!!" She pouted and slammed her door closed.  
  
-At the mall-  
  
The two girls were in a clothing shop, checking out the latest trends. "Cool.." Satoji pulled a tube top out of the rack and put it against Rei. "You should try this on! It'll go with that skirt you're trying on." she said cheerfully. "Well, it does look pretty..Oh heck!" Rei ran into the fitting room. Satoji went through the rack one more time and pulled out some interesting black leather pants and a cute shirt to go with it. With that, she looked at them and charged for the fitting room. Rei and Satoji happened to walk out at the same time, looking at eachother in their new clothing, they complimented eachother. 'CHA-CHING' the girls handed the sales clerk a credit card.   
  
They walked out of the store with large smiles and walked down the giant halls filled with stores. Satoji already bought lots of rings, bracelets, earrings, and trinkets for herself, plus clothes. And Rei bought shoes, nail polish, make up, and tons of clothes aswell. Already wearing their new clothes, they froze as they saw Duo, Kensuke, Touji, and Shinji walk through the clear doors of the entrance. Shinji, Duo, Kensuke, and Touji stared at them with wide eyes. "Rei??" said Duo, pointing at her. "Satoji??" said Shinji pointing at her. "Izzat you??" all the guys said in usion. The two girls sweatdropped and greatly blushed. Satoji stared at the boys, with a red lollipop stuck in between her lips. Rei also stared, chewing a piece of gum. "Uhh..Oh, we didn't uhh..notice..err..you.." said Kensuke. 'Great, Just, great. What the hell are they doing here??' thought Rei. 'Awww...great, and I was going to wear this to dinner tonight..god darnit..' thought Satoji. 'What's going on here??' thought Touji. 'don't think about them, you're supposed to be with Hikari..yeah yeah that's right..' 'Well, I'll be freakin damned..they're..uhh..don't think like that, Shinji!!' Shinji thought to himself. 'I didn't think they could look as pretty as that!!' thought Kensuke. 'Geeze, they look better than Misato..' thought Duo. 'Aahh, wait, too much women..' 


End file.
